Powered mixers are popular in retail outlets selling paint. When the paint is vended in five gallon buckets (or similar containers), considerable effort required to lift the buckets into and out of the mixers. One form of assistance has been to provide a roller conveyor in front of one version of a paint mixer to raise the bucket to a height at or near that necessary to slide the bucket into the mixer. However, with “drop-in” type paint mixers further lifting effort is still required to move the bucket between the conveyor and mixer. The present invention reduces this effort and provides an attachment that makes it easier to lift five gallon buckets or similar containers of paint into and out of “drop-in” type paint mixers. The present invention will accomplish its function whether or not a conveyor is present in front of the mixer.